Dragoon
The dragoon is a type of protoss quadrupedal assault walker. Following the they were succeeded by the immortal and to a lesser extent, the stalker. Overview Dragoon pilots were generally grievously wounded veteran templars retrieved from the battlefield.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. On occasion able templar would become pilots.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Selected protoss were transplanted into the exoskeleton's core. By the time of the Great War the core was a fluid container and the pilot was submerged within. Catastrophic damage frequently resulted in the tank being breached and the contents spilling out. The pilot's mind interfaced directly with the machine through mysterious essence translators with the use of the Khala.Dragoon. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-01 The end result was that pilots controlled their exoskeletons as a natural extension of their bodies. The dragoon's phase disruptor fired antimatter bolts sheathed in psychically charged fields. A similar weapon was used by the photon cannon. The quadrupedal walker moved efficiently over unstable terrain.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. A sacred shrine on Aiur was dedicated to the creation and maintenance of dragoons. The pilots were honored in protoss society but their status sometimes marked them as outsiders.Tassadar: "Fenix? It can't be! The Executor told me of how you fell before the Zerg. How is it that you live and breathe?" Fenix: "Ha hah... Well, after my unfortunate defeat, my ruined body was recovered by our brethren. I now reside within the cold, robotic shell of a Dragoon." Tassadar: "Old friend-would that this never came to pass..." Fenix: "Nonsense! There is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered, and I am still able to serve Aiur to a degree. But enough of this." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The loss of the shrine after the Great War made it difficult to create new dragoons. In the interim the surviving dragoons were upgraded into immortals to preserve their numbers.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 The dragoon interested other parties beyond the Khalai. The Dark Templar stalker was inspired by the dragoon.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. As with other protoss technology, terran groups conducted research into the mechanics of the dragoon. The Kimeran Pirates stole (among other things) a data file titled "Utilizing Dragoon Technology For Human Reconstruction" from a Confederate remnant installation following the .2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. Game Unit StarCraft |airattack=20 |cooldown=30 |armor=1 |speed=5.25 |range=4 (6 with Singularity Charge) |sight=8 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Dragoons serve primarily as mobile anti-air defense. It is more economical to have zealots take the brunt of fighting enemy ground units whenever possible. Compared to zealots, the dragoon fires slower and has an attack optimized against only large-sized units. The relationship is similar to that between marines and goliaths. Due to their large size and somewhat slower movement to the zealot, dragoons are fairly vulnerable to groups of smaller units such as massed zerglings and hydralisks. Despite this, many players utilize dragoons as far as a late game due to their important usage as anti-air defense and support fire. Each dragoon occupies four out of the eight slots on a shuttle. Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft Dragoon Quotations Development Dragoons possessed an appearance in the StarCraft alpha identical to their end appearance. However, they were armed with fusion cannons instead of phase disruptors.2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-01-19 During this period, they were called "Templar."StarCraft Alpha. Accessed on 2010-11-13 StarCraft: Ghost hides from a Dragoon]] Dragoons did appear in StarCraft: Ghost but no changes from their original portrayal have been found, apart from a slightly more stocky appearance. StarCraft II ]] Dragoons are no longer in the game. Their role in the protoss tech tree has been filled by stalkers, while lore-wise the immortals are upgraded dragoons.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Dragoons were intended to be in the map editorKarune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. ''StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. but were not included at game release. Known Dragoons *Demioch *Eredas *Fenix *Sinar *Taldarin Specialists *Dragoon Heroes *Dragoons of Malice *Elite Dragoons Trivia During the age of early modern warfare, dragoons were soldiers who were deployed on horseback but fought on foot. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:StarCraft Protoss units